


Dinner.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba wondered why Mink would do that everytime during dinner..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner.

After the fall of Oval Tower, Mink had almost no will to eat when he reached his home country.

Between rebuilding his house and working at his shop, he ate and drank like a monk in training. Just barely enough to survive but quite weak due to inefficient intake of nutrients.

Harsh memories from the time he was kept captive in Toue's prison cell as a lab experiment also didn't help elevate Mink's appetite.

A few of the punishments for not cooperating with the researchers was to be forced fed with a tool jammed into the mouth. Just like those suffragettes in a book he read years ago.

Mink would have bitten down his own tongue if it meant Toue can't extract information from him. Only the thought of revenge pushed Mink to continue living another day that time.

All these changed when Aoba found him on that cliff. When the two of them reunited and his lover took it upon himself to conquer Mink’s dusty kitchen.

Aoba's cooking was initially atrocious. But that was because Mink's stomach was not used to the rich flavours of Japanese cuisine initially. The artisan’s one word comments or bland replies caused his naive lover to misunderstand. That Mink's disinterest was a challenge for Aoba to begin practising his cooking skills! To be the best cook almost as good as his granny!

And so this caused Aoba's already tasty morsels something that Mink can't refuse another bite for the following weeks.

Mink began to look forward to come home for dinner and taste Aoba's next food project. He's not too fond of sweets except if it's Aoba's kisses, they're the kind of sweets Mink will never refuse.

After several months, Mink's weight began to increase and he almost looked like his old self. Less pale, less skinny and... an additional bag to work that contained his lunch box, packed by Aoba. His workmates were so impressed when Mink showed them he can hold chopsticks like a pro. What's more, Mink felt more energised for work from then on.

Mink felt content over his life... until one evening when Aoba surprised him with a question.

"Why do you stare at me when we eat, Mink?"

Aoba asked in an embarrassed tone.

Mink blinked while he was munching half way of his bread.

"Does it bother you?"

"Uh... well... initially I thought you were checking if I used my fork and spoon incorrectly... or if there's something on my face... but I realized it's none of that. So I was wondering if there was something you wanted to tell me? Like... like did I burnt the sauce? Or overcooked the eggs?”

Mink blinked again and then he softly chuckled. Affectionately he cupped Aoba’s cheek before he looked away with distant eyes.

“Aoba... did you remember when you started living here and I avoided not just you but also the food you prepared on our dining table?”

His lover nodded, those three weeks were hard on him. He almost thought of giving up on Mink.

“Yeah. I was so mad at you that time. I tried making you talk to me or even respond to me... I felt so lonely and sad...”

Mink reached out his hand to grasp Aoba’s palm on the table.

“After... the fall of Oval Tower and I returned to my homeland... eating food... or even sleeping... were difficult for me. When I saw the plate of food you prepared for me, it wasn’t because they were not appetizing... it reminded me of my... family.”

Aoba looked up to him with knotted eyebrows. Confusion marred his expression.

Mink explained, “sitting together for dinner... sitting down with family and friends... my tribe used to do that... for festival feasts and ceremonies. But having dinner with family members... that was difficult for me. For I’m reminded that after Toue left this land... my father, mother and sister will... never sit with me again for a meal.”

Aoba widened his eyes! This time he looked grief stricken as he tightened his grip on Mink’s larger hand. The youth even stood and sat closer to his beloved.

“Mink... oh, Mink... I’m.. I’m sorry I... I didn’t know... I only thought of preparing you a simple dinner for when you return from work and... and...”

The survivor shook his head and brought up their clasped hands up for him to kiss Aoba’s fingers. Like one worships a deity.

“Aoba... listen to me.”

He wiped a single tear from the corner of Aoba’s eye. Grateful that someone cried for him when he himself have forgotten how to ever since he took up those dagger and guns.

“As you can see I’m able to sit down and have a meal with you every night now. I ate whatever you cooked. I like staring at you as we dine because I’m grateful that you’re here... by my side... “

“Mink...”

“You’re my family now. That’s why I can eat and sleep well when you’re with me. My family are with the Gods and no longer in pain. I have avenged them and now... I can truly live my second life with you, Aoba.”

Mink wrapped his arms around his lover in a firm embrace.

“With you... by my side, always. Thank you... thank you for being born, Aoba. Thank you...”

Hearing that soft, slightly trembling voice, Aoba freely let the tears flow. He hugged Mink back tightly and swore a silent oath that he’ll never ever leave his Mink alone ever again.

He promised to the departed souls that visited him in his dreams.

Aoba will take care and watch over Mink til the end of days.

......  
........  
...............

-END?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I initially planned to write a cheery and light oneshot.
> 
> But it'll be the Fasting Month soon for my country. I'm reminded of my late mom and how dinner and breaking our fast together with my family members will never be the same and so it inspired this short oneshot that's kinda like Mink's monologue haha. 
> 
> Sorry he's a little ooc here since he doesn't usually talk so much in cannon Orz
> 
> I need to study his character more for my future writing!
> 
> And so, thank you for reading and good luck on your fasting for the Muslim readers and writers out there!


End file.
